bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph
The Xenomorph is a pseudo-parasitic lifeform with a multi-staged life cycle. The appearance of the Xenomorph varies depending on its parent host. Xenomorphs appear to possess an intelligence roughly similar to that of a typical primate. Although they do not demonstrate human-level intelligence as a species (such as abstract reasoning, introspection, and technological advancement), their queen appears to possess considerable acumen in its social behavior and manipulation of technology. Xenomorphs have demonstrated little emotion, though they are not completely devoid of fear, especially for their eggs. They have also been shown to exhibit pain through shrieks or screams when attacked. In the rare event that a xenomorph finds itself under attack or otherwise vulnerable, it displays incredible creativity and cleverness. They are capable of moving quickly and silently in ventilation systems, despite their size, and will use such conduits for ambush, escape, or simply as an easy way to travel between areas. Xenomorphs are conscious of the effects of their acidic blood, and will use it to their advantage - to break out of confinement, or as a weapon. They show some military tactics (such as retreating when overwhelmed), and can find ways to get around certain problems. They know that the darkness is their ally, and break lights to create cover. Xenomorphs can produce a thick, strong resin, which they use to build their hives and cocoon victims. It shows amazing heat and moisture-retaining qualities. Xenomorph Egg An egg is an organic capsule for a Xenomorph facehugger. Eggs are laid by the Queen, and are usually produced in large amounts. The standard size is one meter, although smaller versions are possible. The minimum gestation period of an egg from the time it's laid is unknown, given the rapid maturity of the other phases, it can be speculated that this time period is quite short. When a host approaches, four "petals" at the top of the egg open up, and a facehugger launches out. An egg can carry up to four facehuggers. When no host approaches, the egg develops several tendril like roots, for nutrient absorption similar to plant organisms, to help it sustain itself until a potential host appears. Type: Xenomorph Egg DEXTERITY 0D PERCEPTION 2D STRENGTH 2D+1 Special Abilities: Atmosphere Independent: The egg can survive in harsh environments, or in space without danger of suffocation for an unknown period of time. Hibernation: The eggs are known to be able to survive at least 60 years - and most likely much longer - without damage to the Facehugger inside. Motion Sense: Eggs will hibernate until they detect activity nearby at which time the facehugger will awaken and, if prey comes close enough, the egg will open. Pheromone Communication: The alien queen can communicate with eggs via pheromones to activate them, usually in the hive. Move: 0 Size: 1 meter tall Xenomorph Facehugger The second phase in the growth of an Xenomorph is commonly referred to as a "facehugger" due to the unique way it attaches itself to a potential host. These creatures climb or spring from an egg when a potential host is in close proximity. Facehuggers, are small in size -approximately 0.6 meters across with a 0.9 meters long prehensile tail - nimble, and remarkably strong. They rely heavily on surprise to attach their victims, and spend much of their time prior to attack in hiding or in the egg. Once a facehugger has located a potential host for a Xenomorph embryo it will spring onto that individual using its powerful tail. It then wraps its muscular tail around the victim, to prevent its escape. A small ovipositor is inserted into the host's breathing orifice, and a fertile zygote (which will grow into an embryo) is planted. During the next 12 to 24 hours, the facehugger remains attached to the victim's face or breathing orifice, supplying nutrients the host requires through a remarkable chemical-conversion process. This period serves as an "incubation" time for the zygote to grow. Once the embryo is nearly matured the facehugger detaches itself from the host, crawls off and dies. Facehuggers have the same "acid-blood" characteristics as adult Xenomorphs, and use this as a defense mechanism to attack by predators before delivering the zygote. They are too strong to remove from a host by force, and the host becomes dependent on the facehugger for nutrients while the facehugger is attached. It is impossible to remove the facehugger without killing the host. All that can be done is to wait out the incubation process. Type: Xenomorph Larva DEXTERITY 2D+2 PERCEPTION 2D Hide 5D STRENGTH 2D Brawling: grab host 5D+2 Special Abilities: Acid Blood: Damage is 10D, roll grenade scatter for splatter. (See special rules) Atmosphere Independent: The facehugger can survive underwater, or in space without danger of suffocation for an unknown period of time. Pheromone Communication: While facehuggers are incapable of group effort or exchange of information, they still use pheromones to make themselves known to their own species, to ignore possible targets of their own species, and to determine if potential prey is already implanted with an embryo. Radar Sense: Facehuggers "see" through a form of ultrasonic echolocation that allows them to perceive shape and movement. No penalties for darkness or smoke. Symbiotic Link with Host: Once attached the facehugger cannot be removed without killing the host. It also pumps chemicals into the host which will effectively render it unconscious, paralyze it, and wipe its short term memories. Move: 5 Size: 1.2 meters long Xenomorph Embryo Very little is known about the Xenomorph embryo, primarily because it is such a small stage in Xenomorph development, and spends relatively little time inside the host. The embryo grows from a zygote, planted deep in the throat or breathing orifice of the host by a facehugger. In humanoids it later migrates to the host's chest or upper abdominal area. At this time the embryo absorbs genetic materials from the host to allow it to grow and develop. Growth period from embryo to chestburster phase is usually more than a few hours. The embryo is vulnerable during this period, and survives by growing quickly and quietly often unknown to it's host. Severe taxation of the host's strength and endurance, among other bodily processes, will slow the growth of the embryo and hold off the chestburster phase temporarily. Type: Xenomorph Embryo DEXTERITY 0D PERCEPTION 1D STRENGTH 1D Special Abilities: Acid Blood: Damage is 10D, roll grenade scatter for splatter. (See special rules) Parasitic Link with Host: The embryo develops by stealing genetic materials from the host, and so it's growth is dependent completely on the host. Once the facehugger has detached the host may experience various symptoms of the embryos presence: intense hunger, minor chest pain, and difficulty breathing. Xenomorph adults and Queens can detect an incubating embryo by pheromone changes in the host, and will not attack them. Move: 1 Size: 0.1-0.5 m long Xenomorph Chestburster The title "chestburster" comes from the fact that this organism's first action is to violently tear its way out of the victim's upper abdominal cavity, or where ever it has migrated to in the hosts body. The chestburster is the final stage of a full-grown embryo. Once it has broken out of the host's body it is ready to begin its final growth period into an adult Xenomorph or Xenomorph Queen. Data available on chestbursters suggest that it requires no sustenance whatsoever to grow into an adult from this stage. This may not be accurate, because there are occasions where an adult Xenomorph will kill what would otherwise be a potential host, either in defense of territory or as a source of food. The chestburster phase may take on whatever sustenance it can find, as a scavenger. The chestburster will avoid contact during this growth period, as a natural instinct to avoid predators. A chestburster is initially about 45 centimeters to 61 centimeters in length, and usually possesses only a head, forearms, and a long tail on which it slithers like a serpent. This may vary based on the genetic materials of the host. Like the embryo, this phase of growth is also very short, since the chestburster matures to adult size in 12 to 24 hours. The creature sheds its skin periodically during the growth period. Type: Xenomorph Nymph DEXTERITY 2D Dodge 5D+1 PERCEPTION 4D Hide 7D STRENGTH 2D Climbing/jumping 4D+1 Special Abilities: Acid Blood: Damage is 10D, roll grenade scatter for splatter. (See special rules) Atmosphere Independent: The chestburster can survive underwater, or in space without danger of suffocation for an unknown period of time. Bite: Does STR+2D damage. Invisible To Infrared: The creatures are undetectable through the use of infrared vision or similar scanning devices. Natural Camouflage: The creatures adapt their coloration to their environment, and they blend well into both organic and constructed environments. +2D to hide skill in most conditions as long as the creature remains still. Pheromone Communication: Communicates primitively through the use of pheromones. These pheromones can be used to indicate the location of potential prey or hosts, emotional state, developmental stage, and hive affiliation. Radar Sense: They can "see" through a form of ultrasonic echolocation that allows them to perceive shape and movement. No penalties for darkness or smoke. Move: 12 Size: 0.5 meters long Xenomorph Adult Adult Xenomorphs are usually humanoid in shape, but this can vary by the host. A full-grown Xenomorph from a human host can reach a height of up to two and half meters. Adults from other species may be much larger or smaller and Strength and Dexterity will vary according to the host, but should be equivalent to at least a high average for that race. Adult Xenomorphs are most commonly found in hives, adapted from structures in their local environments. They modify existing walls and formations with secreted resin. It is speculated that they also use the remains of their dead with which to construct such tunnels, but this is unconfirmed. Adult Xenomorphs are strictly carnivorous, possibly cocooning victims not used as hosts alive to be fed upon and over long periods of time. It may also feed on the remains of hosts that are no longer incubating embryos. As with chestbursters, the physical orientation of the adult is determined heavily by the genetic material of its host. If an Xenomorph's host was 4 legged, the resulting adult will be similar. Coloration of these creatures varies to blend with the environment in which they exist. Adults have been seen with black and gray coloration on some starships, dark greens in a hive environment, blue in underwater environments, and dark brown to blend with the structures in a planetary habitation. The environment where the chestburster grows to an adult stage influences the most what its coloration will be. Type: Xenomorph Drone/Warrior (Human Host) DEXTERITY 3D+2 PERCEPTION 2D+2 Hide 7D, investigation 3D, search: tracking 7D, sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 4D Brawling 4D+2, climbing/jumping 5D Special Abilities: Armor: Provides a +2 bonus against physical attacks and a +1 against energy. Acid Blood: Damage is 10D, roll grenade scatter for splatter. (See special rules) Atmosphere Independent: The adult Xenomorph can survive underwater, or in space without danger of suffocation for an unknown period of time. Bite: Does STR+2D damage. Claws: Do STR+2 damage. Deductive Reasoning: Xenomorph adults and Queens are extremely intelligent for a non-sentient species. They have the ability to reason out solutions to abstract problems. This is manifested in the investigation skill above. Invisible To Infrared: The creatures are undetectable through the use of infrared vision or similar scanning devices. Natural Camouflage: The creatures adapt their coloration to their environment, and they blend well into both organic and constructed environments. They get a +2D to hide in most conditions as long as the creature remains still. Pheromone Communication: Communicates primitively through the use of pheromones. These pheromones can be used to indicate the location of potential prey or hosts, emotional state, developmental stage, and hive affiliation. Radar Sense: They can "see" through a form of ultrasonic echolocation that allows them to perceive shape and movement. No penalties for darkness or smoke. Secrete Resin: Adult Xenomorphs can secrete a tough resin often used to cocoon victims and construct hives. Once set, which takes only a few hours, the resin has a Strength of 5D, cocooned victims must make an opposed STR roll to break free. Tail: Does STR+2 damage and is 1-1.5 meters long. Move: 10 Size: 2-2.5 meters tall Xenomorph Queen The Xenomorph Queen is the progenitor of the Xenomorph hive. Normally the Queen is immobile because of the grossly distended abdomen used for laying eggs. The Queen is attended by adult Xenomorphs who can move the Queen or eggs as needs arise and provide food for the Queen. Unlike the adult Xenomorphs, Queens normally possess two additional, smaller arms, and towers at a height of 4 to 5 meters when standing erect. Queens are also distinguished by an huge, flattened cranial crest. The Xenomorph Queen periodically generates an enlarged abdomen - an egg sack that can generate hundreds of eggs. These eggs, once laid, are also tended by the adult Xenomorphs. At will, the Queen may detach herself from the abdomen, rendering it useless, but this is only done when high mobility is necessary. The Queen Xenomorph can deliberately lay an egg with a Queen-bearing "facehugger" inside, but only one full grown Queen is allowed in a Hive at one time. The Queen possesses intelligence beyond that of the others in the hive. Queens are also capable of "issuing orders" to others in the hive, summoning or dispatching workers as necessary - possibly by use of pheromones. Queens are more territorial than other Xenomorphs, and will pursue some trespassers outside the hive to kill them. Type: Xenomorph Hive Leader DEXTERITY 2D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command: xenomorphs 7D, investigation 4D, search: tracking 7D STRENGTH 7D Brawling 7D+2 Special Abilities: Acid Blood: Damage is 10D, roll grenade scatter for splatter. (See special rules) Armor: Provides a +1D bonus against physical attacks and a +2 against energy. Atmosphere Independent: The Adult Queen can survive underwater, or in space without danger of suffocation for an unknown period of time. Bite: Does STR+2D damage. Claws: Do STR+2 damage. Deductive Reasoning: Xenomorph Queens are extremely intelligent for a non-sentient species. They have the ability to reason out solutions to abstract problems. This is manifested in the investigation skill above. Egg Sack: Xenomorph Queens can grow a distended abdomen from their body to serve as an egg-layer. Once the sack is grown it is almost impossible for the Queen to move without detaching her from the sack. A single sack can lay hundreds of eggs before it is detached. Invisible To Infrared: The creatures are undetectable through the use of infrared vision or similar scanning devices. Natural Camouflage: The creatures adapt their coloration to their environment, and they blend well into both organic and constructed environments. They get a +2D to hide in most conditions as long as the creature remains still. Pheromone Communication: Communicates primitively through the use of pheromones. These pheromones can be used to indicate the location of potential prey or hosts, emotional state, developmental stage, and hive affiliation. The Queen can also activate eggs by pheromones. Radar Sense: They can "see" through a form of ultrasonic echolocation that allows them to perceive shape and movement. No penalties for darkness or smoke. Tail: Does STR+1D+2 damage and is 4-5 meters long. Move: 8 Size: 4-5 meters tall Xenomorph Special Rules: Acid Blood The Xenomorph's blood is believed to be partially fluorine based, resulting in something similar to hydrofluoric acid. Whenever the Xenomorph's skin or exoskeleton is penetrated and the blood splatters out it causes collateral damage to anything nearby. To determine where the blood splatters in a combat situation use the same method as is used for determining grenade scattering, and figure 10D damage to anything it touches. The Gamemaster may raise or lower the damage in various situations, such as if the Xenomorph is being attacked from above or below. Blasters and Lightsabers cauterize the wound as they strike, so there will be no blood splatter normally with these weapons. Other weapons, such as vibroblades, force pikes, Bowcasters, and projectile weapons do not have this advantage. The acid continues to do damage at a reduced rate every round, allowing it to eat through layers of a ships hull, walkways, etc. The acid does 10D the initial round, 9D+2 the second, 9D+1 the 3rd, 8D the fourth round, and so on until it finally does 1D the last round before it stops. When acid splatters on a character's armor the acid will eat through the armor. It will take 1 round per 1D of physical protection that the armor has to eat through it. The round after it has eaten through the armor it will damage the character at whatever the current level of damage is, unless the character has removed it. Example: A Stormtrooper takes a spray of acid from an Adult Xenomorph after crushing it in a pneumatic door, the acid takes 2 rounds to eat a hole in the Stormtrooper's armor (2D vs. Physical) then does 9D+1 damage to the Stormtrooper on the third round. Category:Creatures